


The Proposal

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Requests: Chreon Marriage ProposalChris asks Leon to marry him in a very untraditional fashion.





	The Proposal

It had been a peaceful work day. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary, which had made Leon’s day a lot easier. Although, his morning had been pretty great, his and Chris had their sweet morning breakfast, followed by lovemaking in the shower. Hell, Chris had even been nice enough to drop him off at work. Overall, work had been pretty great for Leon.

It was not until lunch time that that had changed. He had been going over reports in his office for Hunnigan when someone kicked down his door, tossing in a smoke grenade. The only warning had been someone hollering “BSAA!”

“What the hell?!” Leon hollered, coughing and waving the smoke out of his face.

“Leon Kennedy! You are under arrest!” A soldier exclaimed, two more coming around his desk and seizing him by his arm.

“For what?!” Was all he got the chance to ask before being dragged out in handcuffs.

The rest of the office had been in the same state of disarray, soldiers everywhere interrogating agents, smoke grenades going off left and right, even more soldiers were searching for…something. What the hell was going on? Had there been another attack? Did Ada tip someone off about a false lead again? He saw Helena and Sherry standing by Hunnigan’s desk, their hands on the backs of their heads.

A bag was forced over his head as he taken outside and shoved into a truck. He was squashed between two big soldiers, both asking him questions about where he had been on several different days. Most of which, he had been with Chris, on dates he absolutely enjoyed. He even insisted that he knew the BSAA Captain and that they were close.

“Call him! Him and I are in a relationship! He’ll be able to vouch for me!” Leon protested.

A guard across from him laughed, “Yeah, and I’m the Easter Bunny.”

The agent slunk back against his seat, figuring it would work out easier for him if he just sat back and shut up until they got there. Once they reached BSAA Headquarters, he had been grabbed by the arm, and frisked by yet another guard, but this one sounded…familiar. He could not hear them clearly though due to the face mask. He did know that they had confiscated his phone and wallet, as well as his handgun.

He heard the beep of an ID Card Reader and the buzzer of security doors opening. He was led inside, taken to a room and then roughly shoved into a cold metal chair. He could feel the chill of the chair and table through his clothes. His cuffs had been released and the bag had been ripped off of his head. Leon rubbed at his wrists from where the metal had been digging into his skin, glaring up at the masked soldiers in annoyance.

“What did I do?” He asked, “Why am I here?”

The soldiers simply ignored him as they left the room, leaving him alone to dwell on his thoughts. He sat in silence, going over whatever paperwork he could remember in his head and recalling his previous missions. He was trying to figure out if any of them or the paperwork was somehow linked to a terrorist. Maybe he had important intel and they needed it ASAP?

After a good five to ten minutes by himself, Chris finally entered the room. The elder held a file in his hands, slapping it down on the table before sitting across from Leon, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms at his chest. He wore a poker face as he watched the agent.

“Chris, what the hell is going on?” Leon asked, partially annoyed but also concerned.

Chris sighed, leaning forward, “I have…a serious proposal for you. Apparently, you’re involved in something very important…and I need answers.” He explained cryptically.

Leon turned his hands upward, nodding, “Okay…what is it? What did I do?”

Chris shook his head, “You trust me?”

The brunette raised a brow, “Of course.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you. Why wouldn’t I?”

The BSAA Captain stood up, hands folded behind his back as he paced in front of the younger, Leon following the actions with his eyes. Chris recalled how long they had known each other and how long they had been together. He continued on to recall their history of helping one another; from helping with Claire to overcoming China. They had been through hell and back…

“But it all comes down to this…I need you to be one-hundred and ten percent upfront with me. Can you do that?” Chris asked.

Leon wore a look of skepticism, heart skipping a beat as he tried to remember everything he might have done wrong, “What is this all about? You’re scaring me.”

The elder sighed, “We found…evidence that links you to an important investigation. An item.”

He reached into one of the many pouches in his vest, withdrawing a silver band, confusing Leon even more. The item in question did not look familiar to him at all. By the looks of it, it was brand new, shining in the fluorescent lighting of the interrogation room.

The agent shrugged, “I have never seen that object before in my life.” He admitted.

Another sigh left the raven-haired male, Chris asking him to open the file in front of him. Leon did what he was told, looking through it as he did. It was a file the BSAA had on him, complete with the names of his parents and his current location. It even had his and Chris’ history as a couple. Why it would have that, he did not know. He turned to the page Chris asked him to, seeing what looked to be a conversation they had, but the only one who spoke in the written text was Chris.

“Read the bottom line, please.” Chris commanded.

With a nod, Leon looked at it, eyes full of confusion, “Captain Redfield, kneeling, asks Agent Kennedy: “Leon, will you marry m-….”

His eyes went wide in shock as Chris made his way around the table, getting down on one knee before Leon, holds the ring out to him. The elder wore a shit eating grin. What…was Chris?

“Huh?!” Leon asks, “What is this?”

Chris smiles and chuckles, “Exactly what it says: Leon, will you marry me?”

The agent doesn’t know whether to kiss the man or punch him, “…Is this a joke?”

Chris shook his head, “No, joke here. I’m asking for your hand in marriage.”

“…YOU ASSHOLE!” Leon exclaimed, making Chris laugh as the agent hit his arm, “I thought I did something wrong! I went over every mission! Every bit of paperwork! Hell, even over every suspicious looking person I’ve encountered. I got smoke bombed, handcuffed and bagged and then dragged here…only to find out I’m NOT in trouble?”

“…Is that a yes?”

Leon looked at him, eyes still wide but softening significantly, “…Yes.”

Chris chuckled, gently grasping the younger’s hand and slipping the silver band on to his finger. He lifted Leon’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before helping him on to his feet for a kiss on the lips. Leon flushed a bright red, pouting at his love.

“You could have asked me like a normal person…” The agent muttered.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” Chris teased, “Besides, I’m sure you won’t forget this.”

“…True.”


End file.
